La conquista de Aris Volume II
by Seutonius
Summary: El regreso de Mariangelus. Una historia que se mantiene en el pasado. Y una invasion en el presente. Mientras Sood domina a Slytherin, los Angelus continuan su conspiración y Leonardo se embarca en la aventura mas dificil de su vida, viajar en el tiempo..
1. Chapter 1

La noticia del futuro hijo de Zaira no ha podido llegar en mejor momento. Parece que fue ayer cuando nos sentábamos a jugar juegos de mesa los domingos a reírnos tanto que nos dolía el estomago de tanto estallar de risa. A hacer apuestas de lo mas cómicas (como yo vestido de mujer después de perder en un juego de cartas), incluyéndose oler los calzoncillos sucios y sobre todo sudados de Robert. Parece que fue ayer cuando nuestra vida era simple, pero con el tiempo siento que nos alejamos cada vez más. Que cada uno de nosotros busca un camino separado. Que eventualmente seguiremos la tradición de nuestra familia de vivir a calles de distancia pero no verse la cara en años.

Parece que fue ayer cuando las bicicletas eran nuestro medio de transporte. Cuando improvisábamos juntando dinero para poder comer el pollo especial o mutante como le llamábamos de uno de los tantos restaurantes chinos que quedan por mi urbanización. Tantas cosas han cambiado a mí entender. Ya la preocupación son las novias o que debemos hacer para poder verlas. Pero ya no existe tanto esa unidad que antes teníamos.

Sin duda alguna Zaira es uno de los personajes principales y controversiales de esta historia. Tiene unos cuantos fanáticos. Entre ellos el padre de su futuro hijo y ella misma que si no sale en uno de los capítulos, me vuelve loco. Literalmente. La felicidad que se nota en su rostro irradia todo lo demás. Me alegro que la vida de mi sobrina valla tan bien. Sobre todo en hora buena la llegada de ese nuevo miembro de nuestra familia. Ya recibí la pregunta en una ocasión…¿Cuándo llegara el mío?...

¿Qué le enseñaremos a este nuevo miembro de la familia?. ¿Qué seguimos la tradición de separarnos en cierto punto de nuestra vida?. ¿O que nosotros la nueva generación rompimos la red de rencores y viejas rencillas familiares buscando así la unión entre esta maravillosa familia que nos regalo Dios?. Al final ahora que lo pienso…todo está en nuestras manos…

El regreso de mari ángelus

¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de empezar?. Con una mujer antes dada por muerta y viva de una manera diferente y misteriosa, vestida con una armadura romana, largas alas de ángel, pelo rubio y brillante con unos intensos ojos azules. Descendiendo a toda 

velocidad hacia el infierno o como bien se describió…uno de ellos. A su paso destruye toda malicia que se le opone, llevando solo un objetivo en mente…

Se le podría añadir este fiero y espeluznante demonio quien con un crujido de guerra extiende sus enormes alas de murciégalo para levantar vuelo hacia el ángel que se aproxima. Y en el medio de todo…una sola alma en pena, que pago un precio muy caro en una ocasión todo por amor. Cuando no se le hizo humanamente posible enfrentarse a estas fuerzas, opto por una solución rápida, pero segura. Porque si algo bueno tiene un demonio es que mantiene su palabra sobre un trato. Debido a que tarde o temprano obtiene lo que quiere.

Posiblemente esta sea la manera correcta de empezar. En el primer encuentro medido por el tiempo de los humanos de lo que aparenta ser padre e hija. Pero…¿Por qué son tan diferentes?...

Pasando entre las cadenas, las almas que gritan, los demonios que atormentan y al verla tienen diferentes reacciones. O le lanzan un grotesco chirrido o mezclan su agresión lanzándole cualquier objeto punzante que tengan a su disposición. Mientras realiza su descenso ella los ignora, evadiendo los ataques y respondiendo a quien se atreva a atravesársele en su camino.

Quien se aproxima a ella en una actitud ascendente no parece importarle a quien se lleve de por medio. Porque al parecer disfruta como martiriza a algunas almas atrapadas con su espada mientras su cólera aumenta y tiene los ojos clavados en su hija.

Ambas espadas chocaron con fiereza produciendo chispas en el proceso y ondas de sonido tan fuertes que estremecían los alrededores. La fuerza provocada por sus espadas los hacía alejarse en el aire, para luego juntarse con brusquedad.

-Has crecido Mari ángelus. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos encontramos de esta manera?.

-Hace mucho tiempo padre…

Otro choque de espadas y un fuerte golpe en el rostro de Mari ángelus que la saca de concentración por unos segundos. Desciende con velocidad enredándose entre unas cadenas. La presión que ejerce sobre estas causa los dolores agónicos de las almas que están enredadas en estas. Mari ángelus se mueve rápidamente todavía pendida de una red de cadenas pasando la espada de su padre muy cerca de esta, destrozando las cadenas y logrando que varias almas desciendan y choquen más abajo con demonios y almas atrapadas a la vez. Aunque la espada rasgo una de las alas de Mari ángelus, no tenía tiempo para pensar en el dolor que esto podría provocarle y tomo vuelo blandiendo su espada. De esta manera evadió sucesivos ataques por parte del feroz oponente sin mucho tiempo a lanzarse a la ofensiva.

-El tiempo que has pasado con los Ángelus te ha vuelto débil. ¡¿Acaso buscas terminar con tu vida enfrentándote a mí de esta manera?!.

Mari ángelus busco distancia con un fijo pensamiento en su mente. No existiría manera de poder derrotar a uno de los tres ángeles guerreros de Dios. Su padre era uno de los principales líderes de la rebelión al principio de la creación. Pero derrotarlo no estaba en sus planes. De hecho no tenía ningún plan en específico.

-No tengo intenciones de continuar con todo esto padre. Solo dame lo que he venido a buscar.

-¿Y que podría ser eso?. ¿No me digas que es el insignificante humano?. Ahh no…he esperado mucho tiempo por ese Mari ángelus. (Se lanza al ataque) ¡Terminemos lo que empezamos!...

-No tengo otra opción.

Le brindo una rápida mirada a Leonardo. Quien tenía su mente sumida en los tormentos de la conciencia y un demonio hostigándolo con una lanza aparte de todos el sufrimiento corporal que ya poseía. Chocaron espadas nuevamente. Mari ángelus pudo ver la hostilidad en los ojos de su padre y pudo recordar, lo que le daba sentido a su vida. Porque el resto de sus legendarias memorias, eran falta de sentimientos, de emociones, solo con un propósito…conquistar a los hijos de Dios. La especie humana. La débil, la imperfecta…pero sobre todo los únicos con total libertad. ¿Pero acaso esa libertad tenía sentido?...

Se alejaron y Mari ángelus aprovecho la ocasión para lanzarse sobre su padre empujándolo por la parte de su barriga a toda velocidad contra una de tantas hileras de cadenas. Los gritos de sufrimiento se escuchaban por todos lados. El demonio continuaba con esa risa desesperante. Tal si cada esfuerzo de su hija le causara satisfacción. Mari ángelus descendió con su espada pero solo encontró un alma en pena que se le quedo mirando fijamente. Quizás pensando que ese ángel seria su salvación. O pensando que esa espada terminaría con su sufrimiento cuando solo lo aumentaría. Porque no existía manera de que muriera nuevamente.

El demonio intento sorprenderla por la espalda, utilizando su espada con gran habilidad para luego sujetarla por un brazo, impulsándola luego hacia arriba fuera de control. Mari ángelus ante todo hacia lo posible por no soltar su espada. Sus alas la ayudaron a recuperar el control de su cuerpo, viendo a su padre que se aproximaba nuevamente. ¿Qué oportunidad tendría para vencerlo?. Por lo menos distraerlo. Ni siquiera la espada del desaparecido ángel Miguel le serviría de mucho si no tenía el poder suficiente. ¿Acaso no creía en si misma?. ¿Era el amor que sentía por su esposo humano y por familia lo necesario o faltaba aun mas?.

Extendió sus alas para luego adquirir una extraordinaria velocidad. No tenía nada fijo en mente, salvo salvar a su esposo, a su familia y la posible unificación de las diferentes casas de los Duques. Demasiados sueños en un solo momento. ¿Por qué se creía tan involucrada?. No tenía mucho que ver con esta especie de mortales. No podía tener una vida normal. Un padre normal. Desde cuando ella era normal. ¿Acaso la única manera era su propia destrucción o la de su padre?. ¿Cuáles eran esos sentimientos que de pronto venían a su mente?.

Y antes del choque final…de pronto absolutamente de la nada, con esa única habilidad que poseía de aparecerse donde quisiera su peor enemigo. Al ser que Mari ángelus mas odiaba y sin embargo debía respetar. Porque ese era su esposo. El elegido para ella sin poder su padre decir nada, puesto a que era un rebelde. Uno de tantos demonios que se oponía al reinado de…

-Yggdrasil.

Era un ángel de pelo rubio lacio y largo. Largas alas blancas y brillantes, túnica dorada, ojos azules radiantes, que a cualquier humano engañaría haciéndose pasar por un 

ángel de paz y amor. No podía estar eso más lejos de la realidad. Y tenía algo en su mano izquierda. Algo que se dirigía a causar una herida mortal en el padre de Mari ángelus. Pero sus rápidos reflejos lo ayudaron a esquivar el impacto, siendo herido entonces en su hombro derecho.

La única he inigualada…lanza del destino…

-Jalda…mi querido Jaldabaoth ¿desde cuándo no nos vemos?. Has cambiado tanto. (mira hacia atrás) ¿Qué paso esposa querida?. Si venias una reunión familiar me lo tuviste que haber dicho, sabes que pasan…¿Cómo le llaman los humanos siglos?. Si creo que es así…antes de que pueda ver a uno de tus parientes…

La ordinaria lanza de madera se clavo firmemente en el hombro del demonio conocido como Jaldabaoth. Estaba casi completamente inmóvil y no paso mucho tiempo para que se viera rodeado por cantidad de demonios rebeldes.

-¡Maldito seas Yggdrasil!. ¡Este es mi dominio lárgate de aquí!.

-Ohh mas respeto Jalda. O se te olvida quien es tu rey. No tengo nada que buscar contigo insignificante solo quiero a mi…(mira hacia atrás antes de hablar llevándose una sorpresa) ¡Aaaahh!.

La espada de Mari ángelus lo sorprendió por el costado no dejándole mucho tiempo a Yggdrasil a reaccionar. Sangre de tonalidad negra emanaba por su herida. Olvidándose de Jaldabaoth, el obsesivo Yggdrasil quiso detener a Mari ángelus, pero solo obtuvo las garras de Jaldabaoth en su cuello. Ambos milenarios oponentes se miraron con desprecio.

-¡Tu problema es conmigo ahora Yggdrasil!.

-¡Estúpido mientras yo posea la lanza nada puede detenerme!.

Y Mari ángelus pudo ver otra oportunidad cuando Yggdrasil saco la lanza del hombro de su padre, buscando crear una herida mortífera, pero Mari ángelus corto su mano con la espada que blandía. La lanza cayo al vacio entre las cadenas y las almas y el de por si no muy diestro guerrero Yggdrasil vio su destino pendiendo de un hilo.

-¡Y mientras tu sigas obsesionado con mi hija…siempre tu y yo tendremos una oportunidad!...

Ahora que no tenía la lanza Yggdrasil se vio atrapado por demonios que no soltarían tan fácilmente y luego las cadenas que se introdujeron en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, mientras este gritaba de dolor. Observaba a Mari ángelus, porque ya nada de su grandeza le quedaba. Solo la confusión de que padre e hija no se siguieran matando como al principio.

-Te dije que vendría…

-Llegue a pensar que tendría que matarte para hacerlo aparecer.

-¡¿Qué significa todo esto Mari ángelus?!, ¡Te ordeno que me saques de aquí soy tu esposo!.

-Es mejor verla con un simple humano, que con un deprimente aprovechado como tú.

-¿Dejaras el paraíso sin rey?.

-Los ángeles no fuimos hechos para gobernar Yggdrasil. Fue un error que cometí hace mucho tiempo…pero las consecuencias no fueron tan malas. Llévate a tu hombre Mari ángelus…yo tengo suficiente para entretenerme con mi querido amigo.

El rostro de Mari ángelus no pudo tener mayor felicidad. Guardando su espada voló con todas sus fuerzas, viendo a la distancia a un cuerpo del cual se salían las cadenas y cuando se disponía a caer, ella lo atrapo entre sus brazos. Se veía joven al igual que ella. Como cuando se conocieron. Sin las inclemencias creadas por el cuerpo humano. El de tonalidad oscura. Ella con una piel blanca y radiante. Leonardo se quedo en su mirada, para reconocerla lentamente.

-María…mi María…

Sus heridas se fueron desvaneciendo. Yggdrasil gritaba como un demente.

-¡Mari ángelus eres mi esposa!. ¡Que pasara con la lanza…la lanza del destino!...

-Ahh otro pequeño trato con mi hija. Me tomare el tiempo de buscarla después. Total existen lugares en este infierno, que ni yo mismo me he atrevido a explorar, pero ahora que estas aquí…no se…se me activa la curiosidad…

Mientras Mari ángelus se alejaba fuera de esta dimensión infernal, dejaba atrás la importante lanza del destino. Pero eso no importaba ahora. De cualquier forma su padre no podría utilizarla. Centenares de demonios le pasaban a toda velocidad, todos buscando una oportunidad para vengarse de Yggdrasil. El ahora destruido y atrapado ángel con una increíble historia. Pero sobre todo con la demencia de creerse Dios.

-¡Pagaras por esto Mari ángelus…pagaras!...

Al final solo quedaron sus gritos despavoridos de dolor y sufrimiento que se confundieron con las demás almas en la misma agonía. Pero este ángel tendría un trato muy especial. Porque este momento de venganza era uno esperado por cada demonio condenado a este infierno desde el principio de la creación.

Por ahora nada mas era importante para María o Mari ángelus que la única persona que le enseño el significado del amor a pesar de sus faltas. Nada más era importante que su familia. Nada era más importante que reunirse de nuevo con ellos…

-¿A dónde me llevas María?...

-A casa Leonardo. Te llevo a casa. Nuestros hijos nos necesitan ahora más que nunca…

La ciudad flotante pacifica

-Asique Yggdrasil ha desaparecido.

-Eso me han dicho milord. Igual la lanza del destino.

-Siempre fue medio estúpido. No sé cuál era su obsesión con Mari ángelus. Creo que sin embargo su desaparición ha sido de gran ayuda. Por vez primera Jaldabaoth ha realizado algo útil.

-¿Qué pasara con Lucifer milord?.

-Absolutamente nada. Mientras siga siendo la niñera de Apolion nada pasara. El tiene el infierno más grande y estoy seguro que se ha enterado que Jalda tiene la lanza. Esos dos se entretendrán bastante pronto. Por ahora parece que no existe nada mas en mi camino para proclamarme Emperador…excepto…las demás facciones Ángelus. No son muy grandes y será muy sencilla aplastarlas…pero…pero algo me molesta Mithos…

-¿Me permite preguntar que es milord?.

-Mari ángelus. Ella no reclamara su posición, pero no puedo arriesgarme.

-¿Quiere que la…?...

-No Mithos. Quizás yo mismo deba encargarme de ella. Después decidiré que hacer con ella y la familia elegida de los duques. Por ahora déjame celebrar levemente que el estúpido de Yggdrasil, se está divirtiendo con los torturadores de Jalda, un sufrimiento único sin duda…y de paso tráeme la lanza…la verdadera lanza…

Yadira de Slytherin había cambiado completamente. Dejando atrás la túnica que cubría su cuerpo, después de ese brutal ataque por parte de los fusionados hermanos, ella estaba lista para una verdadera pelea. Es por eso que ahora se veía con esta armadura dorada al estilo romano, el pelo lacio castaño con canas visibles suelto y una espada romana llamada Gladius. Su rostro había cambiado y rastros de heridas eran aparentes. Y todo esto lo acompañaba con una risa demente que solo desconcertaba a los silenciosos hermanos.

-Hace tiempo que no luchaba de esta manera. Sera un privilegio acabar con sus vidas. Porque yo soy la elegida de Dios. La ungida por nuestro señor para acabar con ustedes. Con toda la desdichado clan de Gerudo.

Yadira corrió hacia los hermanos espada en mano. Estos a su vez crearon una espada de gran tamaño de fuego azulado. Le lanzaron varias esferas de fuego, que esta esquivo con facilidad. Y luego hicieron lo posible por detenerla con llamaradas de fuego y vertiginosos movimientos. Pero cada nuevo esfuerzo les restaba tiempo y sobre todo resistencia. La espada de Yadira cargada con algún tipo de magia aparentaba ser muy fuerte y cuando los hermanos la tuvieron de frente, le quisieron propinar un golpe que ella esquivo con ligereza, desapareciendo por milésimas de segundo para luego aparecer sobre ellos agarrando su espada con ambas manos y invocando algún tipo de encantamiento.

Los hermanos no tuvieron tiempo a moverse, puesto a que la fusión no era su especialidad. Tampoco que fuera algo que practicaran a menudo. Posiblemente por el orgullo o el abstracto pensamiento de que eso de estar unido no era una muy buena idea. Es por eso que a cada segundo perdían energía y rapidez. Tanto así que la separación de ambos era ya una realidad presente. Pero al parecer Yadira de Slytherin se les adelanto a sus planes.

Los fusionados hermanos alzaron sus manos queriendo bloquear el ataque directo de Yadira con sus propias barreras de energía. Al chocar con la espada de la enérgica mujer, siguió un estruendoso sonido y una luz brillante entre azul y amarillo que cegó a todos en el lugar. Y lentamente se deslumbraban dos figuras que empezaban a separarse. Al ser completamente separados los gemelos salieron disparados en direcciones contrarias para luego impactar el suelo estrepitosamente. Todavía confundidos y sobre todo debilitados, debían reincorporarse lo más pronto posible, porque Yadira se notaba más enérgica que nunca y obviamente con las intenciones de siempre.

José A. lucia fatigado. Todavía un poco desconcertado y confundido se le era difícil durante los primeros segundos pensar con claridad. Arrodillado movía su cabeza sintiéndose mareado y hasta preguntándose qué había ocurrido. Fue entonces cuando los abrumadores recuerdos llegaron al mismo tiempo, propinándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza. El sonido de la voz de Yadira, los gritos incesantes de un hombre que continuaba quemándose (algo ya muy extraño porque había pasado cierto tiempo), lo llenaba de cierta ansiedad. Eran en este instante que se daba cuenta que eso de la fusión resulto ser una idea estúpida después de todo. Pero bajo las circunstancias parecía la única solución posible por lo menos temporalmente. Ahora debía ponerse en pie y continuar combatiendo a esta mujer. Pero primero debía saber donde diantres estaba su hermano.

Escucho un grito conocido recuperando el ánimo rápidamente. Al voltear su mirada se encontró con su hermano José L. quien había creado una espada de hielo con las pocas fuerzas que tenia para detener un letal ataque por parte de Yadira. La espada de hielo no se había formado bien debido a que fue a último minuto, quizás por reflejo, donde todavía continuaba en el suelo con la mano izquierda alzada. Yadira de nuevo alzo su espada y Lioni dio una vuelta hacia atrás poniéndose en pie con dificultad y creando una ligera ventisca de hielo que bloqueo la visión de Yadira por unos segundos.

No obstante no tuvo oportunidad de ir muy lejos debido porque de pronto sus pies se quedaron enterrados en el suelo metálico. Algún truco mágico de Yadira. Esta solo pudo sonreír malévolamente.

-Quédate quieto para que pueda acabar contigo con dignidad. Acepta tu destino. Inconverso pecador.

-Estas cosas no le pasan al cabron de Ñoño. Dijo Lioni para sí mismo sumamente fatigado. A veces empiezo a creer lo que dice que yo caigo mal…

José A. quiso socorrer a su hermano. Pero el tan solo pensamiento o ligero esfuerzo lo llevo al suelo nuevamente con una debilidad extrema sin casi poder hacer nada. Y así mismo como se arrastraba por el suelo, pudo alertar con la pobre visión que le quedaba como una nube blanca movía lentamente hacia él una de las perdidas dagas del decesado Johnse Allende. José A pudo interpretar el mensaje de su hermano, para luego estirar su mano, sintiendo como cada parte de su cuerpo solo deseaba quedarse en la posición inerte en la que se mantenía.

-¡Arrepiéntete de tus pecados!.

Yadira creyéndose victoriosa. Lioni retorciendo sus extremidades con desesperación y sin por nada del mundo mirar en la dirección donde estaba su hermano. El también realizaba un último esfuerzo pero recordaba siempre salir en mejor estado de la fusión que su hermano. La eterna discusión y competencia de ambos.

José A. toma la daga en su mano derecha. Cuando en realidad es surdo. Y para colmo sus habilidades ambidiestras no eran las mejores. Aparte su visión se mantenía borrosa y distorsionada. Pero por el sonido y lo poco que veía, hizo lo posible por enfocar y concentrarse.

A Lioni no le gusto mucho la idea de la mano derecha. No tenía tiempo para quejarse. Porque bajo otras circunstancias podría zafarse de esto fácilmente. Sin embargo la última energía que le quedaba se la dono en confianza a su hermano. Era su oportunidad. Era su lanzamiento. José A. se arrodilla y mientras respira fatigado, busca controlarse y buscar la 

parte vital o desnuda del cuerpo de Yadira que la inutilizara instantáneamente. Lo único que aprecia es el cuello el cual bajo las acontecimientos, está cerca pero él lo ve demasiado lejos. El rostro demente de Yadira, combinado con ese fanatismo religioso. Creyéndose quizás que realiza la voluntad de algún dios.

Y José L. siempre decía lo mismo. Que el día que le tocara su muerte se iría de este mundo con estilo. Así mirando fijamente a los ojos a quien se disponía a matarlo, acompañado de esa actitud desafiante de siempre le dice:

-Lo único que lamento es de no poder cogerte una de las tetas esas que tienes vieja ramera…¿apuesto mi vida a que eres así de fogosa en la cama?...

Yadira se enfurece. Agarra mejor su espada para realizar el corte. La espada empieza su letal descenso. José A. lanza la daga a toda velocidad para luego caer boca arriba sin querer ver el resultado de su lanzamiento.

Y Yadira se quedo a medio camino. José L. desvió la mirada en el último segundo, pensando que su hermano no lanzaría o de seguro había fallado. Sin embargo escucho como la espada de Yadira toco el suelo y el tuvo que tocarse la cabeza, esperando que todavía siguiera con su esta. Se encontró con los ojos de Yadira más abiertos de lo normal. Escupiendo sangre por la boca sin poder creerse lo ocurrido.

Lioni no dijo nada. Conservo el silencio. Siempre ver a alguien morir de esta manera no era algo digno de reírse. Yadira alcanzo su pecho y se quedo como quien dice abrazándolo fuertemente sin saber Lioni que hacer exactamente. Y por la diferencia de estaturas José L. pudo apreciar el certero lanzamiento de su hermano, quien impacto la parte de 

atrás del cuello de la mujer, trasvasando seguramente las vertebras y llegando al sistema nervioso central con todo lo demás que esto involucrara. La mujer sin embargo agarro a Lioni por el cuello como en un último esfuerzo por querer terminar con su vida. Perdiendo sus fuerzas prontamente y cayendo hacia el lado. Todavía fue capaz de sonreír y decir unas últimas palabras:

-Muero en paz. Muero sirviendo a mi señor.

-Lástima que no serviste mis pelotas.

Otra de las tantas reacciones inesperadas he incongruentes de Lioni. Era a causa de los mismos nervios. Era obvio sin embargo que eso no era lo que realmente le pasaba por la mente bajo las circunstancias. Fue esa la primera vez que tuvo la oportunidad de respirar, luego de liberarse del encantamiento de la desaparecida Yadira. Con dificultad y tambaleándose camino hacia su hermano, apreciando toda la destrucción dejada. Su sobrina inconsciente y no muy lejos de esta Johnse Allende. Sin duda una gran pérdida.

Poco a poco los soldados fueron apareciendo y acercándose con sosiego. Llevaban sus armas. Pero en medio de la confusión en esta ocasión no tenían las intenciones de arrestar a nadie. Aunque esas fueron sus primeras intenciones. De hecho después de todo lo visto y lo ocurrido la idea de una posible conspiración o de que cosas extrañas estaban pasando sin ellos saber nada era ahora una realidad.

Se acercaron entonces con ánimos de ayudar. Tapando a los muertos conservando un sereno silencio y un tono de voz reducido para todo. Porque en estos momentos la Liga Pacifista estaba fuera de control y afuera existía una crisis terrorista que ya no se podía atender por los de 

la Liga. Si se pudo haber evitado o no esa ya no era la discusión. Pero la vergüenza, la falta de prontitud, ponía en tela de juicio la pura existencia de la Liga Pacifista. ¿Acaso hacían más un mal que un bien?. ¿Acaso aumentaban el peligro de una crisis mundial con sus discusiones o problemas familiares ya milenarios?. Eran tantas las preguntas que en algún momento muchos se harían. Pero que de cualquier forma se formulaban ya silenciosamente.

José L. se arrodillo junto a su hermano, quien todavía continuaba boca arriba sin poder mover un musculo o por lo menos, aparentaba ser que era lo último que le pasaba por la mente. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba Lioni intento levantar a su hermano. Al final sin embargo estaba tan débil que termino en el suelo a su lado.

-¡Demonios Lioni!. ¡Más cuidado!.

Y alguien le extendió una mano de ayuda. Ellos lo pensaron por unos segundos. Para luego ser ayudados por soldados desconocidos y caminar a donde existiera alguna enfermería. Zaira en una camilla y a la distancia todavía siendo controlado el fuego del avión que sacaría a Sydney de Atlantes. Con rostros apesadumbrados pensaron en su hermano. Deseando conseguir una explicación correcta para todo lo ocurrido. No obstante lo único que podían decir…es que fracasaron en salvarla. Una culpa que por siempre cargarían. Una culpa que todos siempre llevarían…

Fue cuando caminaban ayudados que todo empezó a temblar de manera salvaje, mientras ellos sintieron una extraña y macabra presencia. Abrieron sus ojos más de lo normal para luego mirarse acordándose de un pequeño detalle. El último miembro revelado de la casa de Slytherin. El antiguo presidente y viejo amigo de su padre, Ric Flair…

Por un ligero segundo recobraron su ánimo. Empujaron a quienes los ayudaban y se mantuvieron sobre sus pies buscando al de Slytherin restante. La idea era acabarlo antes de que pasara algo peor. Pero la idea no venia acompañada con el cómo. Era más bien por reflejos o instinto. No pensaban mucho en las consecuencias. Sin embargo esta vez no se sintieron solos. Escucharon a oficiales impartiendo órdenes y soldados preparándose para un posible combate con lo desconocido. Un detalle si era seguro. Ninguno sabía a que se enfrentaban…todavía…

El temblor continuaba logrando que muchos perdieran el balance, que mas explosiones surgieran y aviones chocaran. El suelo metálico empezó a quebrantarse de una manera casi imposible. La peor pesadilla de cualquiera que se encontrara a esas profundidades en una ciudad submarina.

Empezó a salir una neblina negra que causaba que la visibilidad fuera pobre y atemorizaba aun mas a los presentes, que ya habían visto suficientes cosas extrañas por ese día. La neblina expedía un fuerte olor a azufre que hacía pensar que la misma salía de las mismas calderas del infierno. Al pasar cerca del cuerpo se sentía un súbito cambio en la temperatura. Una sensación de calor casi insoportable.

Y de entre la neblina una figura negra de gran tamaño y corpulencia del cual solo se percibían el color intenso de sus ojos rojos. Los hermanos se sumieron en una confusión indescriptible. La neblina luchaba por bloquearles al visión y respirar cada vez se les hacia mas difícil. Sonidos venían de todos lados incluso disparos. No paso mucho tiempo para que los hermanos gemelos se sintieran como acorralados sin tener mucha oportunidad de mover sus extremidades.

Nadie podría salir a salvo de esto, ni siquiera la inconsciente Zaira a la cual algunos soldados hacían hasta lo imposible por proteger en medio de la confusión. La luz cada vez más se iba opacando, percibiéndose más oscuridad con el paso de los segundos.

Y una siniestra risa malévola solo lleno de más ansiedad a los hermanos…

-¡Tiempo de morir Gerudo!.

Con una debilidad extrema, con una idea clara de lo que se enfrentaban pero en cierta manera, ansiosos de que fuera otra cosa y cada vez sin poder respirar o tan siquiera ver con exactitud, los hermanos se vieron posiblemente en la situación más peligrosa de su existencia. La pregunta era entonces ¿Cómo y de qué manera los ingeniosos hermanos Henríquez se salvarían así mismos a su sobrina y a los demás en este lugar?...

Las alarmas causadas por la amenaza presente lo estaban volviendo loco. Era lo único que detestaba de estar en un avión. Volando a velocidad supersónica, Sandy Henríquez se preparo para realizar maniobras evasivas. Era su primer interés regresar a Atlantes a cualquier costo. Informo sobre su situación por radio. Un sol radiante que amenazaba con cegarlo cada vez que realizaba maniobras elevadas. Sentía como se hundía en su asiento debido a la fuerza combinada de la aceleración y la gravedad. Se olvido de una posible respuesta por parte de Atlantes. De hecho cabe mencionar que no recibió ninguna.

Desde su avión lanzo centenares de explosivos luminosos con suficientes cargas de calor para desviar a los misiles. Tres de estos se vieron engañados, los dos restantes sin embargo continuaron su peligroso curso. Sandy no tenía una manera posible de evadirlos, mucho menos ahora que 

su radar lo volvía loco nuevamente. Así a más de 20,000 pies de altura, cansado de tanta maniobra que le daba una ligera sensación de mareo, la cual se le pasaba rápidamente, Sandy Henríquez pensaba realizar uno de esas desquiciadas maniobras que matarían a un ser humano normal y que para cualquier otro no tenían ningún tipo de lógica…

Sobre todo cuando cuatro misiles mas aparecieron y las alarmas le daban un genuino dolor de cabeza. Así mientras los misiles se aproximaban y se preparaba para ser un fácil blanco Sandy Henríquez, estiro su cuello y mientras Glitch dibujaba una cómica cara de desaprobación. Parecía imaginarse lo próximo que pasaría…

-Bueno Glitch no está mal un pequeño chapuzón.

Pero Sandy detestaba nadar. Haría sin embargo un sacrificio, porque sabía que la mujer de su vida estaba en las profundidades del profundo océano. Y si no mal recordaba era la primera vez, que realizaría una hazaña como esta…

Casi al mismo tiempo dos misiles impactaron el avión creando una fuerte explosión y destrozando el mismo en pedazos. Sandy apenas pudo escapar. En el asiento expulsor, activo el paracaídas subiendo con fuerza y brusquedad, buscando un descenso tranquilo. Pero las llamas y las piezas del avión que salieron disparadas trasvasaron el paracaídas de color azul. Y Glitch emitió un sonido peculiar mientras dibujaba unas pequeñas palabras que Sandy pudo leer con rapidez:

"¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te odio?"

Sandy pudo sonreír antes de que su descenso pasara de uno tranquilo, a uno sumamente rápido. Se desprendió del asiento expulsor quedando libre y con sus brazos extendidos. Siempre quiso volar. Le encantaba la 

idea. Leía las leyendas de su familia a ver si por casualidad alguien en toda la historia familiar, había tenido la facultad de volar. Sin éxito alguno. Y decían que debía tener fe. Y siempre la tuvo. Desde pequeño quiso volar al estilo único de Superman, cuando se dignaba en creer que existía. Y se sentía tan cómodo con el viento dándole de esta manera. Y aunque descendía a velocidad considerable, que hubiera llevado a cualquier otro humano a la inconsciencia o a la asfixia por falta de oxigeno y apenas podía abrir sus ojos, Sandy Henríquez se sentía feliz. En medio de lo que le esperaba se le dibujaba una sonrisa. Por eso es que se pasaba haciendo saltos literalmente mortales en las murallas de castillos, montañas, torres en fin cualquier lugar de gran altura y que le causara un paro cardiaco a Sydney.

Y fue cuando pudo imaginarse su hermosa sonrisa, como se perdía en su mirada todo el tiempo sin saber porque. Las simples y complicadas loqueras que realizaba por ella. Esta era una que se sumaba a la lista. Deja que tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de contar…

Glitch realizo un sonido rítmico chirriante que Sandy conocía muy bien. Se movió en el aire buscando de que se trataba y casi no pudo creérselo.

-¿Qué carajos Glitch?...

"Nos invade Harry Potter"

Una figura envuelta en una túnica de piel blanca por lo poco que Sandy podía percibir y sobre una escoba. Y por más que parezca estúpido para Sandy solo significaba una cosa…

-Slytherin.

Y cuando pudo percibir la presencia de su próxima debilidad, Sandy solo pudo imitar una expresión ya conocida…

-Jodidos magos…

Leonardo abrió sus ojos de pronto respirando agitadamente como si fuera víctima de una mal sueño. Se toco la cabeza donde se había disparado según recordaba y luego reviso las partes de su cuerpo. Porque en el infierno que había estado…

Examino los alrededores. El cráter en el suelo próximo a donde estaba, la sangre y parte de su materia cerebral...el efecto del disparo que se propino en la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible?. ¿Qué por fin tuviera total control de sus extremidades?. Ni siquiera sabía cómo hablar. ¿En realidad había regresado?...

Entonces vio la luz brillante y sintió la presencia a su espalda. Y sin creérselo se levanto lentamente, hasta que la luz desapareció dejando solo a la mujer. Y primero se arrodillo, para luego levantarse. Pero no pudo contener la emoción ni la fuerza de la impresión y se arrodillo nuevamente a punto de caerse, pero quien estaba frente a él lo aguanto por ambos brazos.

Y su sonrisa era como aquellos amaneceres que veían juntos en una ocasión. Tan solo tenerla de frente era un sueño. Algo que sabía que era posible, pero pensó que nunca pasaría. Que primero se pudriría en el infierno por toda la eternidad antes de volver a tenerla tan de cerca. Era algo que en ocasiones pensaba se merecía…

Y Mariangelus no le dio mucho tiempo a reaccionar. Tampoco le demostró mucho cariño en esas primeras palabras. Ella misma no tenía mucho tiempo y tenía en frente al único que podría salvar a toda la familia y quizás hasta la humanidad completa.

-Leonardo no tengo mucho tiempo. Ya muy bien sabes que existe un Ilantropo suelto queriendo destruir a nuestra familia. Y lo malo de todo es que está a punto de lograrlo…

Y Leonardo todavía sin saber cómo hablar, no podía ponerse serio. Todavía no se recuperaba de ver a su desaparecida esposa. Mariangelus le toco el rostro con ternura para luego besarle la frente.

-Yo no puedo protegerlos más Leonardo…pero tu si…

Leonardo solo pudo mover su cabeza en señal de confusión, todavía maravillado. Sin embargo las siguientes palabras de su esposa lo desconcertarían más todavía:

-Tu Leonardo deberás remontarte al pasado y al presente. Al futuro que para muchos no existe…por el bien de la humanidad…tu deberás viajar en el tiempo…

Y esto lanza al legendario Leonardo Henríquez en la quizás más difícil aventura de su vida…


	2. Chapter 2

…El tiempo es fluido. Nunca se detiene. Dicen que es imposible hacerlo retroceder. O regresar a esa parte de nuestras vidas que se convierte en el pasado. Pero claro eso es lo que dicen…

-¿Dónde estoy?.

Por debajo de sus pies no existía una superficie solida. Solo una niebla de color purpura brillante que se confundía entre sus pies. Pero entre toda esa niebla podía apreciar perfectamente lo que aparentaban ser muchas imágenes. De tiempos pasados. Conversaciones, tragedias, momentos hermosos y tristes de gente que desconocía. Luego levanto su mirada viendo que la neblina lo rodeaba dejando un espacio a su alrededor. Así continuaba viendo imágenes, escuchando voces y momentos de la vida de otras personas que pasaban con tanta rapidez, que se le hacía casi imposible posar su mirada en un solo punto fijo.

Algo confundido quiso recordar que era lo último que había visto y rápidamente apareció frente a él. Como si fuera una película, o como si no estuviera en ese momento, vio como María lo rescataba. Como despertaba en donde había fallecido. Luego como María le decía esas palabras para luego el desaparecer a un lugar. ¿Pero que se supone que hiciera ahora?. No sabía si caminar o quedarse donde estaba. Salir parecía una buena opción. ¿Pero a donde?.

Y entre toda la niebla brillante Leonardo escucha una risa que sobresale de entre las demás cosas que puede escuchar. Se aproxima una figura lentamente, la cual Leonardo no puede percibir con claridad hasta que esta se acerca más.

-Ohh tengo visitas.

Un anciano de piel blanca arrugada. Caminando algo jorobado, con una túnica que en una ocasión era de un blanco brillante. Pero ahora estaba sucia y maltratada como quien la llevaba puesta. Tenía una larga cabellera blanca así también como una abundante barba. Lo ayudaba a caminar un pedazo de madera que simulaba ser un bastón, hecho como último recurso.

-Hace tiempo que nadie me visita. ¿Hace tiempo?. Valla esa es una expresión graciosa ¿no crees?. De hecho nunca he recibido una visita. Si acaso existe un principio, si acaso existe un final. Si acaso existe una verdad.

-¿Dónde estoy?. Se apresuro a decir Leonardo casi interrumpiendo al anciano.

El anciano se acaricia la barba mientras analiza la pregunta. Se acerca un poco más a Leonardo y camina a su alrededor mientras lo examina de arriba abajo. Balbuceando para sí mismo la pregunta que le hizo Leonardo.

-¿Dónde estoy?. ¿Dónde estoy?. ¿Dónde estás?. ¿Dónde estoy yo?.

Ahora el anciano se ríe. Desesperando a Leonardo. El sentimiento motiva a que aparezcan imágenes frente a Leonardo de todas las ocasiones en las cuales se ha encontrado de manera similar y pierde su paciencia. Con sus hijos, demás familiares o casos de extrema urgencia.

-Caramba. La paciencia nunca ha sido tu fuerte verdad jovenzuelo…

-Solo respóndame la pregunta. Exclamo Leonardo cansado de ver sus propios errores.

-¿Dónde estás?.

-Eso le pregunte…

-Eso te pregunto…

-No se…

-Exacto.

-¿Qué?...

-Para ser alguien de tu presunta edad y sabiduría como mucha gente piensa de ti, no sabes nada. ¿Qué no había alguien que decía eso?. Lo único que sé es que no sé nada...

El anciano empieza a caminar dándole la espalda a Leonardo. Este le grita en varias ocasiones al final se atreve a seguirlo, viendo como la neblina abre camino para que lo siga.

-No me respondió la pregunta.

-Creo que lo hice hace un momento. No tengo porque repetirte lo mismo.

-Dije no sé. Añadió Leonardo algo cansado de tanta vuelta. Eso no considero yo que sea una respuesta.

-Oh claro que si. Respondió el anciano deteniéndose y dándole el frente a Leonardo. El no sé y la nada son dos cosas distintas pero iguales. Si no sabes debe existir un vacio. Debes buscar un conocimiento o una idea para aclarar tu duda. Pero si no hay nada, existe otro vacio. Pero no significa que no exista. Simplemente es eso…la nada…mira a tu alrededor muchacho…¿Qué ves?.

-Gente...

-Vidas en algún lugar. En algún momento y ante todo esto pasa el (aparece un gran reloj de estilo antiguo frente a ambos haciendo el peculiar sonido "tic toc" ) tiempo...

Fue el momento en el cual Leonardo volvió a percatarse de todo lo que lo rodeaba. No tenía muy claro en donde se encontraba. Pero solo se le ocurrió una pregunta:

-¿La persona que me trajo aquí está bien?. Quiero verla.

-Oh Mariangelus. No creo que te convenga eso ahora mismo muchacho. Si estás aquí es por una razón.

Frente a Leonardo la imagen del Ilantropo llamado Sood. Aliado con los de Slytherin. Siendo adorado por ellos, tratado como una especie de deidad o dios. Le traían sacrificios humanos. Los cerebros que eran tan importantes para el. Luego niños como aperitivo especial. Leonardo no pudo dejar de sentirse repulsivamente disgustado con lo que veía. Por consiguiente su primera reacción fue la de alcanzar en esta imagen a la aberración que tanto daño había causado a su familia. La risa burlona del anciano lo hizo cambiar de parecer.

-Natural de los Gerudo.

Y el anciano volvió a darle la espalda. Esta vez Leonardo no lo dejo alejarse y le puso la mano en el hombro. Lo hizo girarse con brusquedad para luego Leonardo gritarle:

-¡Sácame de aquí!. ¡Te lo exijo!.

Y el anciano continuaba riéndose para luego decir:

-¿Y que harás enfrentarte a Sood y el ejercito que crea?. ¿Enfrentarte a Slytherin tu solo después de que si no llega a ser por Mariangelus todavía estuvieras en el infierno?. Mira a tu alrededor muchacho y dime si tienes la ligera idea de algo que debes hacer…algo que curiosamente no haces desde hace mucho tiempo, pero exiges demostrárselo a los demás…

Los gritos de guerra y los demonios que veía eran parte del futuro. El no había visto nada de eso todavía. Pero de seguro lo presenciaría. La aparición de algo que se mantenía oculto en su pasado y creía haberlo destruido también lo sorprendió. La invasión de demonios a la tierra de los duques. La destrucción de su familia, por un extraño personaje. La invasión de los despiadados Protoss que le costaron la vida a su adorada esposa en cierta manera.

-No es la primera vez que te vas de este mundo Leonardo…

Leonardo no le prestó atención. Seguía observando la conversión de Sydney, el niño que crecería, lo que le pasaría su hijo Sandy…

-¿Qué es todo esto?. Pregunto Leonardo sin salirse de su asombro.

-Las corrientes del tiempo muchacho son fluidas. Muchas eventos pueden ocurrir. El pasado influye en el presente. El presente influye en el futuro. Intentar prevenir el futuro, puede alterarlo de una manera irreparable. Ya que no tuviste un vasto conocimiento del pasado y el presente. A este punto muchacho estas aquí por una razón.

-Aprender…

-Exacto captas rápido la idea. Tu enemigo sabe más de las corrientes del tiempo que tu. Mariangelus a conseguido la manera de transportarte al lugar donde fluye todo lo demás. Aquí no existe el tiempo…porque aquí tu controlas y ves el tiempo.

-¿Cuál es el punto de quedarme y aprender?. ¿Cuándo mi familia corre peligro?. ¿Cuándo ese maldito de Sood anda suelto?.

El anciano se paso la mano derecha por su abundante barba.

-Porque te destruiría de nuevo...si creo que esa es la razón…no puedes cambiar todo el futuro. Y si no aprendes acerca de las consecuencias de tus actos…incluso de este mismo acto, cometerás mas errores al tomar decisiones a la ligera…

-¿Consecuencias de este mismo acto?. Pregunto Leonardo mientras parecía recordar. Los Gerudo…

-Las arenas del tiempo…ohh gente muy intrépida los de Gerudo.

-Mientras más tiempo yo dure aquí…

Una corpulenta figura más bien un espectro completamente negro con cuernos y flamantes ojos blancos, apareció frente a Leonardo. Este pensó lo peor, pero la figura que medio el doble de la estatura de Leonardo solo desapareció, regresando a las corrientes del tiempo.

-El Dahaka no conoce de este lugar. No le es permitido. Pero cuando es suelto es porque las arenas del tiempo han sido perturbadas. Solo se dedicara a buscar a la descendencia de Gerudo.

-¿Y así quieres que me quede a aprender?.

-Si…porque Mariangelus no abrió los arenas del tiempo…

Leonardo vio a los desdichados de Slytherin enfrentándose a los soldados de Gerudo sin levantar sospechas o mayor alarma. Así entrando al mayor secreto del desierto de Gerudo y con conjuros antiguos solo conocidos por la gente del desierto abriendo el gigantesco reloj de arena y derramando su contenido. El mismo empezó a flotar por todo el ambiente y no paso mucho tiempo para que Sood resurgiera de entre estas. Lo primero que pudo apreciarse fue su inusual cabeza llena de tentáculos, sus ojos negros despiadados y malévolos y su cuerpo delgado, grisáceo, de largas manos esqueléticas, todo esto completado con crujido….

-Sood se mueve entre las corrientes del tiempo alterándolas a su beneficio. Creando reacciones en cadena, para destruir a tu familia y el mundo como tú lo conoces. Eventualmente conseguirá la manera de llegar a este lugar y entonces alterar definitivamente el orden de las cosas. El universo perderá su natural equilibrio divino…y se destruirá. Distantes mundos sufrirán las consecuencias. Creo que fue una mala idea de Dios poner estas cosas a nuestro alcance…pero claro quién soy yo para juzgar…(el anciano vuelve a sonreír) Por algo los puso a ustedes ¿verdad?.

Leonardo tenia muchas preguntas. Reconociendo sus opciones y todavía viendo las distintas posibilidades y a donde iba destinado todo, se motivo a preguntar:

-¿Qué pasara con mi familia?.

-Tanto su futuro como su pasado, empezaran a sentir los cambios. Lo reconocerán inmediatamente. Sood intento destruirte en el pasado pero al Mariangelus salvarte, busca la manera de destruirte en el futuro. Lo que no se imagina es que Mariangelus tuvo acceso a este lugar para salvarte en el pasado y mostrarte el futuro. Claro como todo Mariangelus tuvo que pagar un precio…

-¿Qué precio?...

-Mariangelus no debe importarte ahora. No existe nada que puedas hacer muchacho…

El ambiente cambio a una especie de templo. Con estatuillas desconocidas por Leonardo. Con un suelo de madera y dos cojines esperando. Uno ya usado por el anciano que se encontraba de rodillas esperando que Leonardo se sentara frente a este. Leonardo miro a su derecha, observando la amplia vista. Donde se veía el sol ocultarse y mezclarse extrañamente con las estrellas. Luego a su izquierda el sol que se levanta con las estrellas más brillantes y cercanas de lo normal. Y fue cuando se acerco al lado izquierdo intrigado por la arquitectura de este lugar que pudo ver por la abertura de piedra el planeta Tierra por debajo de el. Aunque no podía ver de dónde se sostenía este templo o en qué lugar especifico que se encontraba, la mejor idea posible que pudo hacerse, era de que flotaban sobre la Tierra.

Leonardo entonces camino hacia el anciano, arrodillándose frente a este, notablemente tenso y distraído. Queriendo salir de este supuesto entrenamiento lo más pronto posible, Leonardo se apresuro a preguntar:

-Bien ¿ahora qué?. ¿Cuál es mi primera lección?.

-La más difícil de todas…encontrarte a ti mismo…

Y así el anciano cerró sus ojos, puso su mano izquierda sobre la derecha y sus dedos pulgares juntos, formando un círculo. Se notaba relajado y como si hubiera empezado una profunda meditación. Con su mente perturbada. Lleno de ansiedad y conociendo que un milenario enemigo de su familia ponía en peligro todo lo conocido, Leonardo Henríquez cerró sus ojos y empezó a hacer algo que no se detenía a concebir desde su juventud…meditar…

))"


End file.
